


Next Time, Don't Ask

by sennalee



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Video Game Mechanics, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennalee/pseuds/sennalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He hadn't thought it would become much of a problem, honestly. Taking that first leap into the TV world with a full bladder had been more than enough to convince Yosuke to take a trip to the bathroom before heading to the Junes food court whenever the team made plans to meet. As Teddie had made clear from the very first visit, the world inside the television was not made with the comfort of humans in mind, which meant, of course, that bathrooms were conspicuously absent."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time, Don't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for this, Persona fandom.
> 
> I always am surprised at the lack of Yosuke omorashi out there, considering there is canon Yosuke omo in the actual game. So here I am contributing some Yosuke omo. *thumbs up*
> 
> Does anybody know how Rise actually works, because I do not. If anything I said in regards to Rise's ability is blatantly against canon, I am so sorry.
> 
> Titles and summaries are forever my downfall. As is writing way too freaking much in these notes.

He hadn't thought it would become much of a problem, honestly. Taking that first leap into the TV world with a full bladder had been more than enough to convince Yosuke to take a trip to the bathroom before heading to the Junes food court whenever the team made plans to meet. As Teddie had made clear from the very first visit, the world inside the television was not made with the comfort of humans in mind, which meant, of course, that bathrooms were conspicuously absent.

Yosuke was fine through the month of April. God, he was fine all _summer._ Though there was always the sense of urgency when it came to rescuing Yukiko, Kanji, and finally Rise, it had never been so _important_ to be at Junes _immediately._

Souji had always let the group have time to prepare, usually running off to town to buy whatever supplies he thought necessary, with the instruction given for the rest of the Investigation Team to meet up with him at the Junes food court as soon as they could. The time to himself was greatly appreciated by Yosuke, who had decided long ago that he absolutely hated using the school bathrooms.

Unsure where his dislike of them came, Yosuke simply did his best to hold his bladder throughout the school day—almost always succeeding until the final bell rang—and then hurried off either home or to Junes to use the facilities there instead. Sure, it had gotten him into trouble plenty of times, most notably during his first excursion into the television with Chie and Souji, but again, thanks to Souji's understanding nature when it came to giving the team time to get ready before a rescue mission, it had not occurred again. At least, it hadn't until Naoto Shirogane showed up on the midnight channel.

_This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you_ , Yosuke couldn't help but think, glaring daggers at the unassuming Kanji Tatsumi. It had been sudden, Kanji's frantic declaration to Souji that Naoto could not survive another moment in that foggy, deadly world, and that they had to go _right now_ to save him, and that no, of course Souji didn't have time to get supplies, and besides, he had already gone shopping just the day before to pick up plenty of macca leaves and revival beads. Naoto was tiny and weak despite his strong mind, and he needed everyone on the team to make it out of that deathtrap unharmed. And he needed them _right that second._

No amount of arguing had swayed the determined Tatsumi, and before anyone knew what was happening, all five of them had walked from school together to Junes, leaving nobody any time to prepare. Teddie met them at the food court, and they went into the TV within minutes.

Yosuke had tried to tell his partner what had been rushing desperately through his mind. He hadn't been to the toilet since before he left for school, and he had drank a can of TaP soda for lunch and an entire bottle of water throughout the day, and he needed to go _now_ and Naoto could wait three extra minutes dammit, but Yosuke couldn't get himself to voice his concerns in front of the group.

Yes, he had tried to quietly break away from them in the food court. He had even _told_ them where he was heading, but Kanji just gave him this _look_ that let him know that he would not be leaving right then, no sirree. He would be going into the TV in the next thirty seconds with the rest of the gang, and that was that.

He had whispered to Souji that he had to go. Pleading, terrified of what would happen if he didn't get his relief before the grueling battles of the TV world, he had looked Souji in the eye despite his utter humiliation and told him he needed to use the restroom, and Chie had heard. Of course, of all people, it had to be _Chie._

“Gonna wet your pants again, Yosuke?” Chie teased, hands on her hips and face much too close to Yosuke's.

“Good one, Chie!” Yukiko cracked up, Rise looking on with raised eyebrows while Kanji's jaw dropped.

“Now is no time for laughin'!” Kanji roared, attracting stares all around, even from the strangers sitting nearby. “That idiot detective needs us, and there's no time for breaks.” At this, Kanji looked pointedly at Yosuke, whose desperation had not yet begun to show beyond his plea for the bathroom.

Souji gave his best friend an apologetic look, a look that clearly asked if he could wait, and Yosuke was tired. He was tired of being picked on by Chie and laughed at by Yukiko and judged by Rise and yelled at by Kanji. So he looked Souji straight in the eye and told the biggest lie of his life.

“I can wait.”

\---

Now he was in Naoto's laboratory, jiggling from foot to foot, closer to wetting his pants than he had ever been before. Souji kept shooting him worried looks, and Rise had commented more than once on how “Yosuke doesn't look well” and that “Senpai, someone should heal Yosuke!”

He supposed he should be thankful that the other two members Souji had chosen for his own team that day—Kanji and Chie—were much too absorbed in thoughts of Naoto and battling shadows to pay him any mind, assuming the “sickness” Rise kept mentioning was just the lasting effect of a particularly nasty enervation spell that had been cast on the first floor of the dungeon. Yosuke _wished_ that was the problem.

Time was funny inside the TV. They could go through an entire dungeon in one day, or just visit for a few minutes to look around the abandoned liquor store, and they'd still arrive back at Junes at exactly eight o'clock, but the inaccuracy of time did nothing to stop Yosuke's dilemma from becoming more and more urgent. All it did was make him more aware of the fact that he could still have hours— _hours—_ of desperation before Souji deemed the group sufficiently worn down and led them back to the exit, and Yosuke had crossed the line between discomfort and pain several floors ago.

\---

“Suck it!” Kanji cried, before delivering a final, deadly blow to the group of shadows before them. “Come on, Senpai, we have to keep moving!” Souji nodded in agreement, making to follow the worried blond before catching himself and looking back at Yosuke.

“Kanji,” Souji began slowly, “Do you think you and Chie can handle yourselves for awhile?”

“What d'ya mean, Senpai?” Kanji asked, puzzled.

“We haven’t had any problems taking down the shadows here for awhile, and I think we might be able to clear this floor faster if we split up into two groups,” Souji explained. “You and Chie can go left while Yosuke and I go right. Whoever finds the staircase, stay near it and wait for the other group.”

Kanji shrugged. “Okay, sure. If that's whatcha want.”

Chie nodded as well, and before he knew it, Yosuke was staring at their retreating backs. Just at that moment, a wave of pain and desperation hit his bladder full on, and he couldn't keep himself from bending at the waist, hands making to grab his crotch before he caught himself and instead balled them tightly into fists and rested them on his thighs.

“Rise, you watch Chie and Kanji for awhile. We can handle ourselves here,” Souji said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

“Fine,” Rise sighed. “Catch up with them soon, Senpai.” The moment Yosuke could no longer feel Rise's presence in the room, Souji was turning toward him to speak.

“You don’t seem well.” Souji was giving him that _look_ again. The look that seemed to be able to see his very soul.

“I'm okay, partner. Let's just hurry and get Naoto so Kanji can sleep peacefully tonight, yeah?” Yosuke groaned, forcing himself to stand up straight.

“You are clearly not okay,” Souji sighed, rubbing his furrowed brow with his fingertips. “It's just the two of us now. You can tell me.”

Yosuke nearly moaned, the pressure on his poor bladder so insistent that he had missed nearly everything Souji had just said to him.

“Your abilities in fights have been nearly halved. I know Chie and Kanji think you just haven't gotten over that enervation spell, but you're not … acting right, Yosuke,” Souji frowned. “Not only am I worried about you, but I'm worried about the rest of the group. Not having you at the top of your game in battle could lead to a lot of problems.”

“It's nothing, partner, I promise. Let's just get to Naoto, okay? He's all that matters. We can't let the shadows get to him!” Yosuke managed a weak smile before another wave of pain ripped a frantic cry from his lips and he doubled over, ducking his face toward the ground to hide the tears of pain and embarrassment that were threatening to flood his eyes.

_Oh god, don't think of floods_ now, _Yosuke. That will help nothing,_ Yosuke chastised himself, gnawing at his lower lip.

“Are you hungry? Do you have a stomachache?” Souji guessed.

“Yeah, just a … just a stomachache. I must've had something bad for lunch.” Yosuke used all his remaining strength to straighten himself up again. His stomach muscles tightened in response, but despite this, he felt the tiniest bit of urine leak into his boxers. “Oh god,” he groaned, leaning right back down again.

“Oh, it must be pretty bad,” Souji frowned. “Here, I have a bottle of Orange Smash … It might help soothe your stomach a bit.”

Yosuke gasped at the proffered bottle before averting his eyes, trying to ignore the sloshing of the soda against the sides of the bottle. “Umm … No thanks. Really, I'll be fine. Just … Please put that back.”

“No, just drink a bit. Here, I'll help you,” Souji offered, uncapping the bottle of soda and walking to Yosuke, pressing the top to his lips.

“No, partner—Souji—stop!” Yosuke panicked, shoving the bottle away, knocking it out of Souji's hands. And now, there was a steadily growing puddle on the dungeon floor. Fortunately for Yosuke, the puddle was not being caused by his strained bladder, but by the soda bottle he had just pushed away.

“Yosuke!” Souji gasped.

“Oh no. No no no. This cannot happen,” Yosuke squealed, clamping his hands tightly over his crotch, eyes nearly rolling back in his head in his desperation. “I can't, Souji, I have to _go._

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Souji's eyes widened in immediate realization. “That bad?”

“Worse. God, why aren't there bathrooms in this place?” Yosuke ducked his head in misery and slowly sunk to the ground, hoping that sitting down would take at least some of the pressure off.

“Why didn't you say anything sooner?” Souji wondered.

“I _did_. Why do you think I asked to go before we came in here?”

“But when I asked you if it was bad—”

“I had to say no! Otherwise Chie and Yukiko would've picked on me the rest of the day, and Kanji would've been furious.”

“So you told me you were fine and are now practically exploding,” Souji deadpanned.

“Unfortunately. Now, can we please get out of this room? That damn puddle is taunting me like you wouldn't believe,” Yosuke gasped.

With a sigh, Souji turned and began walking to the door.

“Umm … Partner?” Yosuke whimpered. When he saw Souji stop walking, he continued. “I can't get up.”

\---

Waddling through the halls after that wasn't quite as hard. Sure, Yosuke still felt as if he was going to explode at any given moment, but Souji _knew._ Souji knew, and sharing in the pain was enough to take the edge off, though even Yosuke wasn't sure exactly how that made any sense.

“Let's meet up with the others at the staircase, and then we can go back. I'll tell them you aren't feeling well. It's not supposed to rain until the end of the week anyway.”

Yosuke didn't have the energy to do anything but nod, focusing everything he had on not wetting his pants in the middle of the laboratory. He could no longer stand still, opting to keep his headphones on even while not fighting in a sad attempt to distract himself. Bouncing from foot to foot, Yosuke kept letting out urgent little whines and gasps and groans, constantly gripping himself and hoping with all his might that Chie was not about to walk around the corner, because if she saw him in this state, he was never going to hear the end of it.

“Noooo,” Yosuke moaned, stopping suddenly as he felt a stream of urine leak out into his pants, grabbing himself with renewed strength to stem the flow. “Partner.”

Looking up at Souji with pleading eyes, the group leader nodded. “Okay. Just let me talk to Rise. Go over to that room and sit in there for a moment so she’ll have a harder time sensing you.”

Yosuke darted into the room, feeling so close, yet so far, to his long-awaited relief. Desperation had taken over so fully that all he could hear of Souji and Rise's conversation was a dull buzz. He literally could not focus on anything but his need for a toilet. _The bottle_ , he thought to himself. _Where the hell is the Orange Smash bottle?!_

Yosuke dashed madly out of the room just as Souji was about to enter it.

“Whoa there, where are you headed?”

“Souji, I have to go,” Yosuke cried.

“I know, we'll get you back. I just told Rise to tell Chie and Kanji to get out of here and meet up with the others at the entrance. We just have to get out of the dungeon and you can go.”

“No, the bottle. I need it, Souji.” And Yosuke was off running again, as fast as he could go with his hands pressed into his crotch.

Souji took off after him, understanding immediately what it was that his poor friend needed. “Yosuke, slow down, I'll help you!”

\---

It took what felt like ages for Yosuke to find the room with the abandoned bottle, his muddled brain forgetting the layout of the dungeon much too quickly. Seeing the orange puddle on the floor sent Yosuke's bladder into spasms, and he sank into a crouch on the floor, tears pricking his eyes once again.

“Okay. Okay, we're here,” Souji panted, stumbling to the bottle and quickly dumping out the few ounces of soda that had managed to stay inside.

“Oh,” Yosuke squeaked, rocking back and forth. “Souji, _help me._ ”

“Will this bottle even be enough?” Souji asked, watching Yosuke with wide eyes. His best friend was visibly sweating now, face bright red and knuckles white. Just the look of pleading on the brunet's face was, unfortunately, causing Souji to blush as well. He had never imagined he'd ever see Yosuke so _needy._ The thought of what sounds Yosuke would make and what his red face would look like when he finally got his relief sent a hot pang through Souji.

_No. I am absolutely not getting turned on by Yosuke needing the restroom,_ Souji firmly told himself as he brought the empty soda bottle over to Yosuke.

“I don't know. I don't know! Just … Ohhhhh.” Yosuke couldn't speak properly. Hell, he couldn't even _think_ anymore. _But it'll all be fine in just a few moments. I'll pee in the bottle and it'll be good. God, it'll feel so damn good._ With that thought, Yosuke felt himself begin to leak again, and grabbed himself even tighter, eyes widening in panic.

“Okay, but I'm going to tell you when it's halfway full, and you're going to have to try and stop. I know you don't want to get the floor all wet, and this is the only bottle we have.”

“Don't you have … more … soda?” Yosuke panted, trying to make himself remove his hands so that he could unzip his pants.

“Yes, but we can't waste those! The only reason we even have _this_ bottle, is because you spilled it!”

“Thank god I did,” Yosuke grumbled.

It was a few seconds later that Yosuke realized this idea had its flaws. Every time he so much thought about loosening his grip on himself, his bladder decided it was time to let go on its own accord and made him leak.

“Help,” he begged. “I can't. Souji. Please.”

Souji's cheeks burned as he set the bottle on the ground in order to reach forward and pry his best friend's hands away from his pants, swiftly unzipping and unbuttoning the black school-regulation trousers and taking no time to snatch up the bottle and shove it between the desperate boy's thighs as Yosuke shoved down the pants, along with his boxers.

Finally, everything was in place, and not a moment too soon, as Yosuke's bladder chose that moment to give out completely. Yellow liquid rushed into the bottle, as Yosuke's eyes fluttered closed of his own accord, and he let out a relieved moan.

It felt like he was floating, the release was so great. His eyes stayed closed and head thrown back while Souji kept his eyes on the bottle. Souji's own face was bright red, and he was doing all he could to keep his gaze averted from Yosuke's pleasured expression, but he knew he had to make sure Yosuke didn't overfill the bottle.

It didn't take long before the bottle was nearly full, and Souji could still see the angry, urine-filled lump of a bladder protruding under Yosuke's shirt. However, as Souji had previously stated, Yosuke would have to stop and hold the rest, so he took it upon himself to warn Yosuke of the impending pain.

“No, Partner, please! I can't,” Yosuke cried. The stream gushing into the bottle had not even begun to weaken.

“You have to. What if we come in here tomorrow with the girls and it hasn't been cleaned?”

“But Souji, I still have so much!” Yosuke didn't care how crude he sounded. He still had to pee, dammit, and he was tired of having to hold it! He still had so much left that despite the relief of letting go, his bladder was _still_ somehow in pain.

“Yosuke, you have to stop.” Souji was starting to sound panicked now, and it was that unexpected note in his voice that broke through to Yosuke.

Despite the signals his bladder were sending him, begging him to ignore his friend and just make a mess of the floor, he didn’t want to test the cleaning abilities of the TV world. There’s no way he’d be able to live through the embarrassment if the group walked into a room tomorrow only to be greeted by a puddle of Yosuke’s own urine.

Even as he worked to seize his muscles and stop the flow, Yosuke was whimpering and whining. “Please, I’m not done, Souji, please.”

Souji stayed silent, mouth a grim line as he watched his friend struggle for control. Yosuke finally managed to gain this control, and not a moment too soon, as the bottle filled to the brim and a few drops leaked to the floor before Yosuke was able to zip and button his pants and replace his hands where they had been squeezing his groin.

He had thought the pain had been bad before, when he was walking around bent at the waist, trying with all his might not to soak his trousers, but now, oh _now._ The previous pain was nothing more than an annoying itch compared to the utter agony of having tasted sweet relief, yet having it then torn away from him so abruptly. His entire abdomen felt like it was on fire, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to get his leaking under control, even as he tightened his muscles with all his strength.

The brief bliss brought out by his relief was but a distant memory now as he realized that that bottle had been laughably small compared to the amount of liquid contained within his bladder. He tilted his head toward the floor and bit his lip, jumping rapidly up and down as he kept a tight hold on his crotch.

Finally, the steady leak turned into a small dribble, and Yosuke felt confident enough to raise his head to meet Souji’s eyes.

“I'm good, partner.” He smiled weakly, bravely. “I can hold the rest.” _I really don't think I can hold the rest._

Souji nodded, then went to the bottle, quickly screwing on the cap and placing it in his bag.

“ … You're keeping it?” Yosuke said incredulously.

“I'll throw it out at home. I don't want another member of the team finding it and thinking it's soda,” Souji explained.

Yosuke did little more than nod as he tried to straighten up from his hunched position. “Ohhhh,” he moaned again as gravity pulled on his bloated bladder, pain returning anew.

“Did that help at least a little?” Souji was still bright red. He was biting his lip, and he looked worried, but Yosuke couldn't ignore the fact that he was flushed all over, and there was even a slight bulge in his trousers. Souji was getting off on … Yosuke needing the bathroom?

Yosuke didn't have the brain capacity to put much thought into that at the moment. “Yes, it's … not as … pressing,” he grit out. _Oh god, oh god, I need to pee!_

“You don't look much better,” Souji said apologetically. “Come on, we just have to get to the exit.”

“Don't you have a Goho-M or something?” Yosuke groaned.

“Sorry, Yosuke. I gave the last one to Chie when she and Kanji separated from us.”

“Oh. Well. Better get going then.” Stiffly walking off, Yosuke had to stop every few steps to cross his legs tightly and bend at the middle. _I don't think I can hold it. God, we made it all the way down to the fifth level. I have to climb five freaking flights of stairs like this._ Yosuke couldn't hold back a groan just thinking about it, jiggling from foot to foot.

\---

“Partner, I don't think I can take the stairs,” Yosuke gasped. Currently, the poor boy was stood just at the bottom of them, crossing and uncrossing his legs, hands trapped between his thighs.

“Rise?” Souji called out. It was a long shot, but maybe the entire group hadn't left the dungeon yet.

“What is it, Senpai?” came the sweet voice.

“Oh thank goodness. Rise, where is the rest of the group located?”

“Umm … Hold on.” For what felt like hours to poor Yosuke but was, in reality, only about thirty seconds, Rise's presence was undetectable. “Chie and Kanji are on the third floor,” Rise said.

“Okay, Rise, we desperately need a Goho-M. Do you think you could ask Chie and Kanji to leave one in a chest up there for us to get?”

“Sure thing! Hold on one moment, please.”

“Souji, I _cannot_ use the stairs,” Yosuke reiterated, voice breathless and strained. “Even if I just have to get to the third floor instead of all the way out of the dungeon. Hell, I can't even make it up this one flight.”

“I know. You're going to have to stay here while I go up and get the Goho-M and come back. You can stay here alone, can't you?” Souji asked.

Yosuke gaped, unsure if he believed that his ears had heard that correctly through the constant, distracting pulses of his full bladder. Before he had a chance to respond, however, Rise's cheerful voice was sounding throughout the dungeon again.

“Okay, I told them, and they put the Goho-M in a chest. I'll mark it on your map for you!” Rise chirped.

“Thank you, Rise. I really appreciate it,” Souji said.

“Sure thing! Umm … Yosuke-senpai? Are you okay?”

“He's fine, Rise. Just not feeling well, hence the need for a Goho-M,” Souji said. “Now, I'm going to have to ask you for one more favor, okay?”

“Go ahead, Senpai.” Rise's warm smile could be heard in her tone.

“I need you to keep your eye on me. I'm going to have to leave Yosuke here while I fetch the Goho-M and come back. Keep your eyes on me until I do that, okay? Once I'm back with Yosuke, as long as Chie and Kanji have returned, the whole group can leave the dungeon. Yosuke and I can take care of getting out on our own.”

“Are you sure about that, Senpai? The shadows in this laboratory are pretty strong, _and_ they seem to like ganging up on you,” Rise fretted.

“We'll be fine, Rise. I just need your help while I'm alone.”

“Okay, Senpai.” She still sounded worried and with good reason, but Yosuke was glad she didn’t put up any more of a fight, if only because if she had, it would’ve been just that much more time he’d have to wait before getting to a toilet.

Later, Yosuke knew he’d feel guilty about not being more worried about Souji traversing the dungeon on his own, but at that moment, he could think of nothing but the relief he was being denied every second he was stuck in that godforsaken laboratory.

With a final wave and an apologetic look, Souji bounded up the stairs, pulling Rise's omniscience along with him. Sighing, Yosuke finally relaxed, though the relaxation lasted less than a second, before he tightened up even further after feeling a stream of urine escape into his pants yet again. Oh man, did he have to pee!

How long had it been now? Well, it must've been at least three hours in the dungeon, if not more, added onto the seven hour school day. Ten hours. _Ten hours_ , during which time Yosuke had drank a TaP soda, a bottle of water, and the few dregs of Orange Smash Souji had managed to force down his throat before he had slapped the bottle away, and Yosuke really should not be thinking about liquids right at that moment, he realized, doubling over with a moan.

“I just need to hold it for another few minutes. Souji's strong … He'll get the Goho-M in no time and come back for me, and then we'll be out of here. I can make it.” Attempting to distract himself, Yosuke upped the volume of the music already blaring from his headphones. This seemed to work for a total of just over a minute before Yosuke's rocking and bouncing became even more frantic, and he felt yet another stream of urine escape his sore member.

“Oh no, Souji, hurry up!” Yosuke whimpered, hoping beyond hope that his noises wouldn't be enough to attract shadows to the normally safe room housing the staircase.

Sweat dripped from Yosuke's hairline to his lips, and the feeling of the salty water on his skin brought forth a violent shiver. Just the feel of any sort of liquid caused the urine sloshing about in his bladder to seem to double in volume, and Yosuke promptly plopped onto the floor with a whine.

“Damn it, Kanji, Naoto could've waited the three damn minutes a bathroom break would've taken!” Tears were streaming constantly down Yosuke's smooth cheeks, and he couldn't help but compare his brown eyes to his bladder. The only difference was that they had the ability to release the painful liquid … His bladder would just have to wait.

“That's it! I can't wait anymore!” Yosuke leaped up and was just about to undo his trousers, when he heard the sound of footsteps slapping on the staircase and Souji's breathless voice calling his name. _Oh thank god. Souji. He'll help me!_

“Partner,” Yosuke gritted out between clenched teeth, forcibly removing his hands from his crotch, but being unable to rise from his bent over, twisted stance. Hopefully if Rise was still there, she would just think he had the world's worse stomachache.

“Rise, please tell the rest of the team good work for the day, and that they should all head home and get some rest,” Souji instructed.

“But Senpai, now that you have the Goho-M, we could just wait for you!” Rise suggested.

“Yes you could, but Yosuke really doesn't feel well, and he doesn't want everyone else seeing him like this,” Souji said. “It's hard enough for him letting _you_ see him, Rise. I'd really appreciate it if you just take the team and head home.

“...Please don't wait in Junes either,” Souji added as an afterthought. “I'll make sure to call everyone as soon as we're back, okay? If you don't get a call by ten o'clock, you are officially allowed to start worrying.”

“Okay… But you better call right away,” Rise grumbled before merging effortlessly into her usual happy tone. “Bye, Senpai! I'll see you at school tomorrow!”

“Bye, Rise. Thank you again for your help.” With that, Rise disappeared, and Yosuke wasted no time going back to clutching himself again.

“We're going to wait three minutes, okay?” Souji confirmed.

At the look of pure disbelief and agony on his best friend's face, Souji explained.

“I want to make sure they actually leave. I think they're probably still near the entrance of the dungeon, and they'll have to walk all the way to the exit. In fact, we'd better make it five minutes,” Souji amended, worrying his lip.

“...Five?” Yosuke couldn't believe this. Head swimming with need, he could do nothing but look up at his partner pleadingly before flopping to the floor, twisting his legs.

“I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it better?” Souji asked.

“No, just—” Yosuke broke off with a dismayed cry as he let out another stream of urine, clawing at the front of his pants desperately. An angry throb rushed through his bladder as the stream ceased for just a moment, but the pressure of his own hands alone was no longer enough to stem the flow, and his bladder disobeyed him, expelling an even longer spurt.

There was nothing for it, though. Souji seemed set on waiting those five minutes, and even though Yosuke knew deep down that Souji was only trying to help, he was furious.

He had been about to give in and go just  _seconds_ before Souji showed up, and now Yosuke wished Souji had taken just a  _little bit longer_ to get back. Then Yosuke would’ve had his relief. He couldn't bring himself to give up when Souji was sitting right next to him, when Souji had expressed his belief that Yosuke really could wait. But the bulge of his bladder over the top of his pants was telling Yosuke that waiting was not much of a reality anymore.

Sighs and gasps were constantly leaving his mouth as he clenched and unclenched his fingers on his crotch. How long had it been?! It  _had_ to have been more than five minutes by now! It’d probably been closer to ten, Yosuke thought, as spurt after spurt of pee escaped him, each accompanied by a panicked gasp.

He could feel the wetness seeping through his underwear and into his pants now. Thankfully, he was wearing his black school pants, so he was sure no one would be able to see the soaked patch.

“Oh no, please, no, I need to go, please, partner, leader, Souji, now, so bad, please!” Yosuke was mumbling as he rocked back and forth, not even totally aware that he was speaking.

“Shhhh, you're fine. You've lasted this long, you're going to last until we make it to a restroom. I have faith in you, Partner.” Souji said.

Yosuke’s desperate mumbling became more and more incomprehensible as time went on, and the tiny spurts of urine dribbling into his underwear had steadily grown to a constant stream. His bloated bladder throbbed in time with his pounding heart, and painful cramps had him folding at the waist every few seconds.

Finally, after four and a half minutes, Souji looked over at his suffering friend and decided they'd waited long enough.

Letting out a cautious call of “Rise?” that was met with silence, Souji confirmed that the rest of the team had indeed left the dungeon before turning to Yosuke.

“You ready?”

He was answered with nothing but a soft whimper and a visible tensing of Yosuke’s thighs where they were pressed together.

Souji, taking that as a yes, grabbed the Goho-M and transported himself and his friend back to the laboratory’s entrance.

“Do you think you can walk?” Souji asked the still struggling boy. Letting out a violent exhale, Yosuke grimaced.

“Maybe to the exit, but not all the way to a bathroom.”

“We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's go.”

Wrapping his arm carefully around Yosuke's back, the two boys made their way to the exit, Yosuke hobbling miserably while Souji looked on in concern.

“Souji,” Yosuke whimpered.

“What is it?” Souji prompted after a moment.

“I don't think…I'm going to make it.”

“I know you can. I don't trust anyone on this team as much as I trust you, and I know you're strong. If anyone can do this, it's you, Yosuke,” Souji praised.

A new, determined light entered Yosuke's eyes. “Can we run? Might be easier,” Yosuke choked out.

“Of course. Go on ahead, and I'll be right behind you.”

Yosuke didn't need to be told twice, breaking away with a loud cry and all but sprinting for the exit. He had been so wrong thinking this would be better than waddling, but now that he was moving, he was afraid he would lose it all if he tried to stop.

His bladder, liquid sloshing like an ocean contained within a thin balloon, bounced about, burning as he ran. Every step he took vibrated up his long legs and went straight to his abdomen, shaking his stressed bladder and causing ever-increasing streams to spurt from his abused penis.

Yosuke reached the exit just seconds before Souji, and looked back at his friend desperately as Souji approached. “Partner … I need …”

“I know, you need to pee! Hurry up and get out!”

“No, I … You … I don't think I can walk.” Yosuke looked at the ground in shame, though the effect was somewhat lost by the fact that he was still doing a needy pee dance, jumping from foot to foot and squeezing his thighs together.

“I'll carry you,” Souji declared, taking no time to push his arm behind Yosuke's knees and sweep his desperate friend off his feet, stepping through the exit in one fluid motion.

“You're going to make it. Just keep watching me. I'll get you to the bathroom, and you're going to be fine.” Souji was reassuring himself just as much as Yosuke. Though those needy eyes were doing wonders for Souji's arousal—which still hadn’t managed to fade from  _much_ earlier when he’d first noticed it during the bottle incident—he had no desire to see his dear friend humiliate himself, especially after having been uncomfortable for so long just to prevent that very outcome.

Yosuke's wide eyes never left Souji's face as Souji leaped away from the television and bounded through the electronics department, nearly bowling over a young, curly-haired mother and her son.

His whole body was shaking. He was  _physically shaking_ with the effort of holding all that liquid, and rivers of tears were once again flowing down his face. Not only was he in the worst pain he could ever remember feeling, but now he was going to be questioned by the Junes employees later as to why he was being carried like a new bride through the electronics department by the gray-haired transfer student.

“Souji,” Yosuke panted. “We're cutting it close here.”

“We've been cutting it close all afternoon,” Souji said. Yosuke either couldn't come up with an argument for that or just didn't have the presence of mind to speak any longer, because he fell silent, closing his eyes and grinding his teeth.

“Almost there,” Souji muttered, more to himself than to Yosuke, as the sign for the men's bathroom entered his vision. Yosuke's squirming reached a new level of urgency. It seemed that the closer imminent relief was, the more his bladder wanted to just give up and flood his pants.

“Souji! Souji. _Souji._ ” Repeating his friend's name like a mantra, Yosuke took to massaging his groin, begging his bladder to hold on for just _thirty more seconds god that's all please_ , and by some miracle, besides a few small drops that just couldn't be helped, it _worked._

Horrible vibrations rattled up Yosuke's legs as he was set down in front of a toilet and Souji left the stall, unable to lock it from outside, but holding the door shut for his friend. With shaking hands, Yosuke tugged at his zipper but realized that he didn’t currently have the dexterity needed to remove his own pants.

“Souji! Help! Oh god, help, Souji, please, I can't go and I need to and oh god, it hurts!”

Souji didn't need to be prompted twice, bursting back into the stall at once, a fearful, half-crazed look in his eyes. “Did you wait too long? Have your muscles seized? Oh god, please don't tell me your bladder actually exploded!” Souji panicked.

“My hands! Zipper, please, Souji, need to go, _hurts so bad_ ,” Yosuke cried.

“You can't … You can't get your pants undone.” Souji let out a relieved sigh, which was met with a distraught whine. God, _Yosuke_ should be the one making relieved sighs, but no, he was being taunted by the image of a pristine, perfect toilet  _right_ in front of him but was unable to urinate into it while his bladder threatened to release all those ounces and ounces of liquid that he had been holding for _so damn long_ right into his school pants, and oh _hell_!

“No no _no._ Souji please, I'll do anything, I _cannot_ pee my pants now, please, god, my hands, my stomach, it hurts!”

Souji dropped to his knees, pupils blown out fully at the anxious jumps and twists of Yosuke's body, watching his brown-haired friend suck his bottom lip between his teeth and chew, and before he knew it, Souji had released the button and loosened the zipper and yanked Yosuke's pants and underwear right down to his ankles and spun him around, pointing him at the toilet, and at long last, Yosuke let go.

Quickly realizing that his friend was too lost in his relief to direct his stream into the toilet, Souji took it upon himself to aid with this too, standing up and gently grabbing his friend's member as Yosuke's knees shook and a shiver wracked its way up his spine.

“Ohhhhh,” he moaned, throwing his head back onto Souji's shoulder and burrowing his face into the smoothness of Souji's neck. After about ten seconds, Yosuke's knees gave out completely, and Souji was forced to wrap one arm around Yosuke’s chest to keep him upright while his other hand was still preoccupied with preventing Yosuke from making a mess of the bathroom floor. Yosuke reached trembling hands up to grip at Souji's arms, digging in with as much strength as his exhausted fingers could muster as he released a series of happy little whimpers and groans, nudging his face further into Souji's neck.

Yosuke didn't think he had ever felt as good as he did in the moment he finally allowed his bladder to release its captive fluid. All the orgasms in the world couldn't have been anywhere _close_ to as satisfying as emptying his bloated bladder.

His legs turned to jelly without his consent, and he felt himself sinking, hoping that he'd be able to catch himself before he ended up making a mess anyway, but he needn't have worried—Souji was there. Souji would always be there whenever he needed help.

Souji was sturdy and strong and sweet and smelled _so good_ , and now he was pressing lightly on Yosuke's engorged bladder, trying to help speed up his ultimate relief, trying to make him feel good, and Yosuke could only think that once this was done, he would owe everything in the world to Souji and definitely wanted to make him feel good as well, though maybe without the awfulness of hours of pain and torture and the fear of soiling himself beforehand.

Over half a minute had passed, and from the angry lump still visible beneath Yosuke's shirt, barely half of his poor bladder had been emptied. Souji placed a warm, large hand over the lump and massaged gently, noting the heady feeling he got from feeling his friend's stomach deflate under his own fingers, and god, his _face_. His face was the picture of perfect ecstasy, and the noises the boy was making was not turning Souji away from the comparison in the least.

As the stream finally tapered off, after just over a minute—a full minute!—of absolute bliss, Souji gave Yosuke's bladder a gentle poke, noting with satisfaction the quick spurt of urine that managed to expel itself with his help, Yosuke's own muscles too worn out to release the last bit on their own. With a relaxed moan, the final drips ceased flowing from his flaccid member and Yosuke, not in a normal state of mind, craned his neck to press the tiniest of kisses to Souji's neck, just below his ear.

“Thanks, partner,” he sighed, still without opening his eyes nor removing his head from its comfortable location on Souji's shoulder.

“No problem,” Souji replied while leaning down carefully to pull up Yosuke's pants, gently tucking him back in and fastening the front. “Feel better?”

“You would not believe just how much better,” Yosuke laughed breathlessly.

“Next time we have a rescue mission, please don't ask me for permission … Just use the restroom,” Souji half-joked.

“No kidding. I will not be making that mistake again.” Yosuke sluggishly turned in Souji's grip so they were standing chest-to-chest and snuggled carefully up to him, wrapping his own arms around Souji's back. “Partner?”

“Yes?” Souji prompted.

“Is it okay … I mean, can I possibly … Stay at your house tonight?” Yosuke blurted.

Souji cocked his head to the side, unasked questions in his warm gray eyes.

“I just … I still feel strange.”

“You don't want to be alone,” Souji murmured. “Of course you can stay with me. You are always welcome there.”

“That's good.” Yosuke snuggled further into Souji, seemingly uncaring that the two of them were still standing in a bathroom stall just off the Junes food court. It was then that both boys simultaneously noticed that Souji had a little problem of his own, and it was currently nudging Yosuke in the stomach quite insistently.

“Oh,” Yosuke gasped. “What …”

“It's not what you think!” Souji hurried to say.

“ … _Could_ it be what I think?” Yosuke whispered.

“ … What?” Souji replied, hardly daring to hope that Yosuke meant what he thought he meant.

Unable to find the proper words, Yosuke instead went for a physical display, pressing his lips with a whole new type of desperation firmly against Souji's.

“Oh,” Souji mumbled into the kiss, returning it the moment he regained his bearings.

Their lips moved in tandem, tongues licking at teeth, and teeth nipping at lips, and moans being swallowed eagerly by both parties. Soon, air became a necessity, and Souji pulled away, gasping.

“I guess it can,” Yosuke smiled. “Now, you'd better call everybody and let them know we made it out safely, and then we are going back to your house.”

“And what are we going to do at my house?” Souji smirked.

“Well first, we are going to eat, because I am starving,” Yosuke declared. “And then we are going to go up to your bedroom, and we are going to kiss like _that._ Several times. And then we are going to talk about what just happened, and what is going to happen in the future, and then we're going to see what happens from there.

“I suppose we should also sleep at some point too, since tomorrow's a school day,” Yosuke added as an afterthought.

“Sounds like a plan, partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I know the party can't actually split up in P4, but I made it happen anyway because plot relevance.
> 
> I wrote this fic two and a half years ago, and there actually was a ton more souyo in it before my extensive editing. It was also a lot trashier, like, you do not want to know what the first few drafts of this thing looked like, trust me. 
> 
> At one point, I was writing a sequel to this, but I never managed to finish it. So if anyone's interested in a sequel, let me know I guess? I can't promise I'll write it, but if there's a lot of interest, I'll be more likely to go back to it. It would be Souji omo in the sequel, lol.
> 
> sennaleee.tumblr.com


End file.
